The Multiverse Grand Prix
by No Limit 5
Summary: Crime City is holding its every ten year race, the Multiverse Grand Prix! Racers from all over the globe have come to take part in this race. There will be twists and turns - naturally. But what's this about a secret plot outside the race track?
1. Prologue – Meet the Racers!

Note: This story will contain MAJOR spoils for my _Kingdom Hearts: Link to Life_ story!

_**The Multiverse Grand Prix**_

_**Prologue – Meet the Racers!**_

"Good morning, Crime City!" No Limit bellowed into his microphone. His hair was black, messy, and spilled everywhere. He wore a black jacket without a zipper but with a hood, white trim skimming on the jacket. On the inside of the jacket was a jumpsuit without sleeves. He had a white belt, boots, gloves, a black thin-strip mask, black goggles with a white strap just above the mask, and a black fedora hat atop his head. Strapped to his back was a long katana with a dark green hilt and guard shaped into a swirl in a light blue sheath and a black shotgun. On the torso of the jumpsuit were the letters "N" and "L" that intercepted with each other. "Welcome, welcome to the Multiverse Grand Prix!"

No Limit made a grand gesture with his hands to the hundreds of thousands of spectators sitting on stands that have come to view this extravagant event. "And what a fine day it is to hold the first day," the mysterious Mystery smirked. At the age of fourteen, Mystery had emerald green eyes, and long, flowing pink hair that hung lazily over her shoulders. She simply wore a pink sleeveless shirt, black jeans, and a pair of strap-on black gloves with claws upon each of her fingers. You might think having pale skin was creepy; not only did this girl have rather pale skin, but she also possessed a red-furred tail and cat ears on her head.

"I'm relatively surprised you agreed to be my co-host," No Limit muttered.

"You retconned me again, remember?" Mystery grumbled as she held up a character bio sheet list.

"Er, right. Of course! I didn't provide this to give an announcement to the readers," No Limit said awkwardly, fumbling with his microphone in his hands. "Anyway, the Multiverse Grand Prix is a race held every ten years in Crime City, celebrating its history and many citizens that were brought together by – well, fate, I guess."

"In other words, characters NL likes," Mystery whispered into her microphone, winking.

"Thank you, cousin," No Limit deadpanned, then pulled on a large grin for the audience. "All our racers are from various places located all over the world, and for the lucky team that wins this every-decade grand race will win," No Limit gestured to a massive, shining, golden trophy on a stand for the first place winner; it had three jewels (red, blue, and green) embedded in the center; and the trophy simply radiated with incredible energy that made everyone around it feel warm, "the Multiverse Grand Prix Trophy of the World!"

The audience exploded into applause. "That's right!" Mystery shouted. "This trophy will bring honor, fame, and bragging rights for ten years to the winning team of the race! As does the hometowns and/or companies they represent."

"Speaking of them, let's introduce our racers!" No Limit said. He pointed up to a large television screen across from the audience. The screen lit up brightly, and various personal shots of people zoomed all around on it. Finally, they lined up in straight lines and groups.

"First up is Team Stardom Key!" Mystery said. Three pictures appeared on screen of a young girl, a black duck, and a pink pig. "This team consists of Rika Itonami, young daughter of Sora the Keyblade Wielder; Porky Pig, legendary Looney Tune pig; and...what's his name again?"

"_Daffy Duck_," No Limit hissed.

"Daffy Duck!" Mystery shouted. "The – third member of Team Stardom Key! And, serving as their pit crew, are Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner. May God have mercy on their souls."

"Poor, poor bastards," No Limit sighed, shaking his head. "Next team!"

"Now it's Team Path to Life!" Mystery said. Four pictures appeared of a teenage boy, an Italian plumber with a green hat, a green dinosaur, and strange little mushroom man. "Making the team is Kuro Higure, son of Riku the Wielder of Darkness; Yoshi, long-tongued dinosaur; Toad, item-using...Toad; and Luigi, under appreciated brother to much more famous Mario! Supporting this team are Mokona Modoki, Dexter, and Sakura Kinomoto.

"My turn to list a team!" No Limit smiled as three more pictures appear, this time of another boy, a white duck, a goofy-looking dog. "Now, many of you may not know of this team leader – because I have not introduced him yet."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mystery asked nervously.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever get around to using him anyway," No Limit shrugged. "Team Three Together! Meet for the first time Ashi Kiyomeru, child of – um, I'm not too sure." No Limit frowned and scratched his head. "His story is a bit of a mystery. But his teammates are much more well-known! Donald Duck and Goofy!"

The audience thundered brilliantly. "NL thought you might like that," Mystery said with a little smile.

"Their pit crew will be the Powerpuff Girls," No Limit added. "Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup for you who live under a rock."

"Next team!" Mystery shouted as two pictures of a strange-looking koala and a robot appeared.

"Team Bending Experiment!" No Limit boomed. "Its racers are Experiment 'Stitch' 626, illegal genetic experiment; and Bender Bending Rodriguez, a bending unit with a thirst for alcohol!"

"Thank God this T-rated," Mystery muttered.

"Their pit crew features Lilo Pelekai, Jumba Jookiba, Wendy Pleakley, Philip J. Fry, Turanga Leela, and…" No Limit paused to read over the teams' list, "the Professor."

"Up next is Team Hitchhiker!" Mystery shouted as pictures of a calm-looking black man and a hip, cool man appeared on-screen. "The two representatives of this team are Ford Prefect, hitchhiker and writer for _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_; and Zaphod Beeblebrox, one of our fair city's nominees for mayor."

"Help us all if he does win that election," No Limit declared.

"And their pit crew make up of a Arthur Dent, Trisha 'Trillian' McMillan, Eddie the computer, and Marvin the Paranoid Android," Mystery concluded.

"Here comes Team Mystery, Inc.!" No Limit grinned as three images of a beatnik, a Great Dane dog, and large red demon man zoomed on screen. "This team's pretty interesting as it makes up of Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers, a food-loving hippie; Hellboy, a man from – hell; and, of course, the ever-lovable, say it with me now."

"SCOOBY-DOOBY-DOO!" everyone screamed.

"Heh, and their pit crew are Virgil Hawkins, Richard 'Richie' Foley, and Kirby," Mystery smiled.

"Moving on!" No Limit said as three more images came onto the television screen, this time of a scruffy-looking pilot, a tall and intimidating creature with shaggy fur, and a man with a HUGE chin. "Team Army of the Stars! Made up of Han Solo, captain of the _Millennium Falcon_; Chewbacca, a Wookiee and co-pilot; and Ashley J. Williams, the ultimate badass."

The audience all burst out laughing. "Yeah, I don't blame you," Mystery smirked.

"And their pit crew is made up of Popeye and…holy crap, _Princess_ Leia Organa?!" No Limit gasped, but then shrugged. "Eh, whatever."

Suddenly, a large horn blared throughout the stands. "Ooh, sorry, folks," Mystery said, "but it looks like time has run out and we didn't even get to introduce all the teams."

"But, don't worry! We'll provide you a team sheet right now," No Limit said, and began waving farewell along with Mystery. "Until next time!"

**Stardom Key**

Rika Itonami  
Daffy Duck (_Looney Tunes_)  
Porky Pig (_Looney Tunes_)

Yakko, Wakko & Dot Warner (_Animaniacs_)

**Path to Life**

Kuro Higure  
Luigi (_Super Mario_ series)  
Yoshi (_Super Mario_ & _Yoshi's Island_ series)  
Toad (_Super Mario_ series)

Sakura Kinomoto (_Cardcaptor Sakura_)  
Dexter (_Dexter's Laboratory_)  
Mokona Modoki (_xxxHolic_ and _Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle_)

**Three Together**

Ashi Kiyomeru  
Donald Duck (_Disney_)  
Goofy (_Disney_)

Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup (_The Powerpuff Girls_)

**Bending Experiment**

Bender (_Futurama_)  
Stitch (_Lilo & Stitch_)

Lilo Pelekai (_Lilo & Stitch_)  
Jumba Jookiba (_Lilo & Stitch_)  
Pleakley (_Lilo & Stitch_)  
Philip J. Fry (_Futurama_)  
Turanga Leela (_Futurama_)  
Professor Hubert Farnsworth (_Futurama_)

**Hitchhiking**

Ford Prefect (_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_)  
Zaphod Beeblebrox (_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_)

Arthur Dent (_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_)  
Trisha "Trillian" McMillan (_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_)  
Marvin the Paranoid Android (_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_)  
Eddie (_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_)

**Mystery, Inc.**

Hellboy (_Hellboy_)  
Shaggy Rogers (_Scooby-Doo_)  
Scooby-Doo (_Scooby-Doo_)

Virgil Hawkins (_Static Shock_)  
Richie Foley (_Static Shock_)  
Kirby (_Kirby_)

**Army of the Stars**

Han Solo (_Star Wars_)  
Ash Williams (_The Evil Dead_)  
Chewbacca (_Star Wars_)

Princess Leia Organa (_Star Wars_)  
Popeye (_Popeye_)

**Unknown Team Yet to Register**

**Team Sonic  
Team Wario  
Team Darkwing  
Fast Tracks  
Alien Force  
Straw Hat  
Irken Invaders  
Yogi Yahooeys  
Team Possible  
Kids Next Door  
Autobot  
Team Phantom  
Team Blue  
Team Nintendo  
Team Simpson  
Team Ketchum  
Team Brain  
Team Muppet  
Team Megas  
Robot Master  
Team Mask  
Team Dismay  
Team Nickelodeon  
Team Earthworm  
Team Foster's**

_**End of Prologue**_

NL: All right! Those are the teams! The ones with listed members are the main characters, but the supporting teams are going to make prominent appearances.

Mystery: And if you wish to request a team and/or character, let us know!


	2. Ready, Set, START THE CHAPTER!

NL: Thank you for the team/character suggestions! I'll gladly see what I can do with them!

Mystery: In other words, he doesn't know what to do.

_**Chapter 1 – Ready. Set. START THE CHAPTER!**_

"And we're back, folks!" No Limit said as he stood on the middle a long track of black pavement. "And what perfecting timing as our racers prepare for the race! And I have no flippin' idea why I'm shouting! Later, some more shouting! BE THERE!"

"Think you're going a bit overboard on this?" Mystery asked as she chased after her cousin who began walking toward the large commentary booth next to the big-screen TV.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, ever since Rukia left for the Soul Society you've been doing all these celebrity guest appearances for Crime City," she said. "And, I can't believe I'm saying this but…I'm worried about you."

"Aw, I'm touched," No Limit said. "I don't know, cousin. I guess I'm trying to compensate for her." He sighed, but then smirked. "Hey, it's no big deal."

"Are you sure?" Mystery said with a frown.

"No," he replied quickly, accidentally walking into someone and falling over backwards on the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention…" No Limit's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me," the beautiful redheaded woman said politely as she took No Limit's hand and helped to his feet. "You must be No Limit, right?"

No Limit's jaw continued hanging open. Mystery rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that he is. I'm Mystery, his cousin and partner. But make a stupid comment about 'partner' and I'll have to knock your teeth out," she warned playfully.

"Perfect. I'm here to tell you that our racing team wishes to join the Prix. My named is Erza Scarlet, of Team Fairy Tail," she said, shaking No Limit's lifeless hand.

"Welcome to the Multiverse Grand Prix," Mystery declared with a smile as she wrote down the team name on a clipboard she was carrying. "Good luck!" Erza give a nod and walked toward a strange group of misfits arguing over who should be their team's driver. Mystery turned to her gaping cousin with an expressionless look on her face. "So, think you found someone to replace ol' Rukia?" she asked dryly.

No Limit gulped. "I think so…."

_**---**_

"All right, I want this hunk of junk running in two minutes!" the mad, little black duck Daffy shouted to three something-or-another's that were doing all sorts of adjustments to a three-person accommodating race car.

"We're givin' it all she's got, Captain!" the tallest Yakko exclaimed in mockingly Scottish accent.

"What's this?" the middle-child Wakko asked as he held up the vehicle's brake pedal, a few multicolored wires sticking out of its opposite end.

"Well, as they say, if you don't know what it is it's useless!" the little Dot declared as she snatched the brake from her brother's hand and tossed it over her shoulder without a second thought.

"I'm s-s-starting to f-fear for m-my life," the nervous pink pig Porky said, wiping away the sweat dripping from his brow with a greasy towel.

"I don't blame you," the teenage girl Rika said with a sigh as she brushed her auburn hair out of her eyes and tied it into a ponytail.

"W-w-where's T-Trillian when y-you need her?" Porky asked drearily.

Yakko gasped. "I am insulted! I'll have you know that we were the ones responsible for all of Speed Racer's wins!"

"You three built the Mach 5?" Rika asked suspiciously.

"No, we fixed the races," Dot answered simply as the three Warners grinned widely. Rika, Daffy and Porky slapped their collective foreheads.

"Yo!"

Rika turned her head to their open garage gate and grinned widely. "Hey, guys!" The messy and dark-haired Kuro Higure contrasted with the much brighter and fair-haired Ashi Kiyomeru as the two walked into the garage with their race partners. The lanky and gangly Luigi looked around anxiously, paranoid of a possible trap that'll send his team packing out of the race. The stout and cute Toad shook his head at Luigi disapprovingly. Yoshi the green dinosaur creature sniffed a pail of motor oil curiously as the feisty and angry Donald Duck waved him away. The always enduring Goofy simply waved hello.

"Fancy that the three of us entered this race, huh?" Kuro said with a smile.

"It's all about the fates deciding on the paths of destiny that brought us here in these crossroads..." Ashi said softly as he looked up at the ceiling.

Rika and Kuro joined him, looking up. "You're crazy," Rika declared. "I'll never understand how you're the son of Roxas."

"Ah!" Wakko suddenly screamed as he covered his ears. "Spoilers!"

"G-g-get over it already, W-Wakko," Porky said. "I highly d-d-doubt the author's g-going to EVER get that far in h-his story."

"Point duly noted," he replied, lifting up a paint can and drinking its contents.

Luigi gaped at him. "Do you-a realize what-a you just did?"

"You just drank a can full of paint!" Rika shouted. "That's pretty wacky, even for you!"

"Eh, I've drank worse." Wakko shrugged indifferently.

Daffy stared Rika askance. "You really shouldn't be so surprised by them anymore. The Warners have really become predictable once you realize how unpredictable they can get."

Yakko, who was demonstrating his "amazing" ability to make use of two paddle balls at the same time, gasped in shock. "I beg your excused pardon?" he said indignantly. "Are you saying we have become _predictable_? Us? Moi? The Warner Brothers and Sister?"

"Well, yeah," Daffy said dully. "I mean, Dot is cute. Yakko yaks. Wakko packs away the snacks while Bill Clinton plays the sax."

"We're Animaniacs!" the three chorused with their arms around each other's shoulders. Sudden realization hit the Warners like a ton of bricks.

"It's true!" Yakko exclaimed, throwing his arm over his forehead melodramatically. "We've become…_predictable_."

"Say it isn't so!" Dot bemoaned, burying her face in her hands.

"I'm hungry!" Wakko cried as giant waterfall tears exploded out of his eyes while making annoying whining sounds.

"I'm regretting my comment already," Daffy said. He raised a curious eyebrow and looked to you, the reader(s). "Since when have I been the moping-around-depressed type?"

"I don't know, take it up with NL." Rika shrugged, and turned back to Kuro and Ashi. "Why the sudden appearance, guys? You know, other than giving those unfamiliar with you some background information."

"I have no idea what you just said and I don't really care," Kuro said, "but we mostly dropped by to wish you luck in the race – you might get the second place trophy!"

Ashi and Rika raised their eyebrows simultaneously. "Second?" they repeated doubtfully.

"Yeah, right behind my team. Strike a pose, team!" Kuro pointed his right index finger upward in an attempt at magnificence as Luigi and Yoshi stood by his side, forming mock martial art poses, and Toad stood upfront with twin checkered flags in his hands.

The others weren't impressed. Rika and Ashi turned to each other with half-opened eyes. "Knock him out first?" she suggested.

"Oh, yes, please." Ashi nodded.

"Gwarsh, Donald. This race sure is heating up, huh?" Goofy chuckled as he whispered to his feathered friend.

_**---**_

"Time for the big race, everyone!" No Limit boomed into his microphone, waving to the energetic audience. "But I wish to inform that some of our racers have dropped out due to mysterious reasons and have been replaced with a few NEW racing teams!"

"By mysterious, he means that he didn't like some of the racers so he decided to change up the teams," Mystery explained monotonously.

"Thank you, Miss Ruins-Everything-For-Me," No Limit said with a frown. "But, this is true. Here's the new team sheet!"

**Team Stardom Key**

Rika Itonami  
Daffy Duck (_Looney Tunes_)  
Porky Pig (_Looney Tunes_)

Yakko, Wakko & Dot Warner (_Animaniacs_)

**Team Path to Life**

Kuro Higure  
Luigi (_Super Mario_ series)  
Yoshi (_Super Mario_ & _Yoshi's Island_ series)  
Toad (_Super Mario_ series)

Sakura Kinomoto (_Cardcaptor Sakura_)  
Dexter (_Dexter's Laboratory_)  
Mokona Modoki (_xxxHolic_ and _Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle_)

**Team Three Together**

Ashi Kiyomeru  
Donald Duck (_Disney_)  
Goofy (_Disney_)

Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup (_The Powerpuff Girls_)

**Team Bending Experiment**

Bender (_Futurama_)  
Stitch (_Lilo & Stitch_)

Lilo Pelekai (_Lilo & Stitch_)  
Jumba Jookiba (_Lilo & Stitch_)  
Pleakley (_Lilo & Stitch_)  
Philip J. Fry (_Futurama_)  
Turanga Leela (_Futurama_)  
Professor Hubert Farnsworth (_Futurama_)

**Team Hitchhiker**

Ford Prefect (_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_)  
Zaphod Beeblebrox (_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_)

Arthur Dent (_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_)  
Trisha "Trillian" McMillan (_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_)  
Marvin the Paranoid Android (_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_)  
Eddie (_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_)

**Team Mystery, Inc.**

Hellboy (_Hellboy_)  
Shaggy Rogers (_Scooby-Doo_)  
Scooby-Doo (_Scooby-Doo_)

Virgil Hawkins (_Static Shock_)  
Richie Foley (_Static Shock_)  
Kirby (_Kirby_)

**Team Deadly Ninja**

Ash Williams (_The Evil Dead_)  
Samurai Jack (_Samurai Jack_)

Popeye (_Popeye_)

**Team Super Flaming Kronks**

Supergirl (_DC_)  
Kronk (_The Emperor's New Groove_)  
Earthworm Jim (_Earthworm Jim_)

James Wilson (_House_)  
Elliot Reid (_Scrubs_)

**Unknown Teams**

Team Sonic  
Team Wario  
Team Darkwing  
Team Fast Tracks  
Team Straw Hat  
Team Yogi Yahooeys  
Team Possible  
Team KND  
Team Autobot  
Team Nintendo  
Team Simpson  
Team Ketchum  
Team Brain  
Team Muppet  
Team MEGAS  
Team Robot Master  
Team Dismay  
Team Nickelodeon  
Team Foster's  
Team Fairy Tail

"Thank you for your cooperation with the sudden changes," No Limit said appreciatively. "Now, time to introduce you all to our first race track!" With a snap of his fingers, the giant television screen switched on, displaying a massive track with (oddly enough) _mushrooms_ growing around it as well as various green pipes and hazards.

"That's right, folks!" Mystery exclaimed, pointing to the screen. "We're starting this race off with the famous Mario Circuit from the grand Mario Kart races!"

The spectators upon the stands erupted into wild applause, signaling their approval. "So…" No Limit smirked as he held up a checkered flag. "Let's get this race on the road!"

With a simple jump cut, all the racing teams were lined up at the Mario Circuit starting/finishing line. "Time to make mention of a few rules," Mystery said. "First, the racers have to make eight laps around the entire race track. NO shortcuts! Second, all the racers in each team must cross the finish line together along with their car, though their car do not necessary have to be in one piece when they do. Third, various items and traps are located throughout the track. Racers are allowed to use these items against other teams, via Mario Kart.

"All right, I think that covers everything. Right, NL?" Mystery asked, turning to her cousin.

"I believe it does." No Limit nodded as he held up the checkered flag. "All right. Get ready, racers!" Rika tugged on her gloves tightly over her hands, and placed a pair of goggles over her eyes. She gripped the steering wheel to her team's car, _Stardom Key_, and eyed the road before her.

"On you're mark…."

Kuro grinned as he revved his engine, making Luigi nervous as he covered his eyes.

"Get set…."

Ashi, totally confident in his abilities, was calm and looked almost bored as he checked the status of his car while Donald was helping Goofy put on his helmet. He ended up punching it over Goofy's eyes.

"**GO!**"


End file.
